How could you?
by auraluna7
Summary: Michiru thought they were meant to be, but the best day ever suddenly became a nightmare. This story is complete
1. Prologue: Pain

How could you?

By auraluna7

Disclaimer: Obviously I Don't own the characters of Haruka and Michiru. But I do own this story.

(The quotations mark a dialogue, if this dialogue is in italics it means that Michiru is talking to herself.)

Prologue: Pain

10:00 p.m.

Pain was the only thing she could feel, nothing in her world had meaning anymore. She found herself running trough the streets of Tokyo in the middle of the night. She did not realize the rain washing out her expensive makeup, flooding her gorgeous black stiletto heels, ruining her favorite black silk dress. Nothing matter anymore. "_How could this happen to me?_" she ask to herself while the bitter taste of failure run though her mouth.

She finally stop and found out she was in a solitary park, alone, as alone as always. "All I wanted was your love Haruka and now look what I've become …" the rain melted down with her tears, nothing matter anymore she was heartbroken…

Minutes pass, maybe hours till Michiru realized she was cold, the wet dress stick to her body and make her body ache. The party must have ended hours ago. Should anyone notice she was gone? "Probably not…. I'm sure you're still with her" Finally reality kick in and she stand up and begin walking under a starless dark sky, as dark as her feelings.

(Ok I know it was short but it's just the beginning. Suggestions are welcome. Thanks to my master and to my dear friend Betsy)


	2. Chapter 1 : It had to be you

How could you?

By Auraluna

Disclaimer: Obviously I Don't own the characters of Haruka and Michiru. But I do own this story.Thanks for the tips Betsy.

(The quotations mark a dialogue if this dialogue is in italics it means that Michiru is talking to herself.)

Chapter One: It had to be you

2 years before

She was nervous; the funny thing was that when she played for hundreds of people she felt like fish in the water, the hard time was socialize with them. She didn't exactly hate parties; she just didn't seem to fit in. She walk down the stairs looking like a calm and cool Princess in her long white night dress - even though all she wanted was to fled the party as soon as possible-. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes and there he was.

He was wearing a Black tux, his blond short hair make a perfect match with his blue eyes when their eyes meet he smile cockily at Michiru and all Michiru could do was face the floor _"I'm making an ass of myself" _She blushed so hard that her cheeks were hot.

"Miss Kaioh so nice of you to show up!" The woman next to her was the party host so even though she wanted to cry and run away she fixed up a nice smile at her.

"Thank you for inviting me Ms. Monaghan this is a lovely party" Ms. Christina Monaghan was a member of the Tokyo City Music Committee which had recently accepted Michiru as First Violin for the city orchestra, these Kind of connections were very important for her career.

" Oh! I'm being so rude let me introduce you to everyone". For the next hour and a half Michiru was introduce to virtually everyone. She received a bunch of complements for her extraordinary performance in the concert early that evening and of course by her looks. "_I'm so bored! How long would it take for someone to stop telling how beautiful I am and offer me a drink or a chair?_ For the evening she wore a white lace pair of sandals with a 5 inch heels that looked adorable but make her feet sore as hell.

She managed to glue off Ms. Monaghan and was about to reach the door when a low whisper stop her " It isn't polite to fled a party without saying goodbye" The voice came form the Tux guy. ( Of course you already knew didn't you?)

"I was just….." "_Busted!"_

"I don't believe we have been properly introduce . I'm Haruka, Tenou Haruka . Michiru Kaioh isn't it?"

"Yes" "_So close to escape …say something else!"_

"Can I offer you a Drink Miss Kaioh?" He took her by the arm so there was really no way out

"_You can offer me a room! Oh god what I am thinking!". "_Thanks." "_thanks? What are you monosyllabic?"_

"So you don't speak a lot do you?" Michiru's face blushed again making Haruka laugh.

"Oh, well I'm shy., oh no here comes Ms. Monaghan!"

"Darling Michiru, I've thought I lose you, oh I see you've met my niece Haruka" "_Niece?" "_She wasn't being inappropriate was she?"

"No" "_He's a girl? Oh god besides being completely social inadequate I need glasses" _"She kindly offer to take me to the hotel" Haruka made a grin, and Michiru winked in return, Haruka seem to understand the gesture and nodded.

"Oh I'm so sorry you have to leave, maybe you can come later another day …"

"Absolutely, good night Ms. Monaghan" "_That was a quick escape"_ Haruka offer her arm once more and she gently accept it.

"Good Night aunty Christina"

"Be good Haruka, please" That sounded more like a pray than like a sweet suggestion and Michiru wonder what she have meant but the joy of leaving the party and finally remove those 5 inch heels wash her concerns away.

The valet parking pulled off a spectacular yellow convertible in which they left. The silence was broken by Haruka's low voice. "You tricked me"

"Sorry If you want I can take a cab"

"And let my aunt kill me? Where are you staying?"

"Emperor's Hotel"

"Fine, but you owe me…" Racing to the streets of Tokyo they get to the hotel in no time, Michiru was opening the door ready to leave when Haruka hold her hand. "I'll pick you at 9 o´clock" " _what for?"_

"Hum?"

"You owe my breakfast, see you tomorrow Miss Kaioh"

"Fine, good Night Miss Tenoh" Haruka made another grin at the hearing of the "Miss" part but remain silence. After that she pulled her car away in the night. Michiru stared at the car with a warm smile in her lips . "_what a little scamp! So adorable…what I'm saying she's a girl….do I really care?"_ Blushed again Michiru brushed her feelings and enter the Hotel when for the first time in weeks she get a good night sleep.

(Maybe I have some grammar issues so I beg you all to forgive me , I´m all ready working on the next chapter)


	3. Chapter 2: Summer Blossom

How could you?

By Auraluna

Disclaimer: Obviously I Don't own the characters of Haruka and Michiru. But I do own this story.

(The quotations mark a dialogue if this dialogue is in italics it means that Michiru is talking to herself.)

Chapter 2: Summer Blossom

The next morning Michiru was taking a nice and warm shower when the phone rang. She rush out of the shower shivering before answering.

"Hello? Who is it?"

"Morning … are you ready?" A soft low voice ask her.

" Haruka? Of course I'm not it's only 5 past 8 a.m."

"Ah…Not in Tokyo" she replied sarcastically.

"What do you mean by not in Tokyo? I set my watch last week when I got here."

"Did you change it to daylight saving time last night?"

"_Crap!"_

" Ha ha I guess by your silence you did not, so shall I wait for you in the lobby?"

"_How thick can I get?" _"No…. come upstairs I'll be ready in 10 minutes.." "_Why did you say that? That's not truth…"_

"mh….ok"

Miraculously she managed to slip in a light dress and a pair of pumps by the time Haruka knocked the door. Haruka came in looking sparkling and handsome (Doesn't she always?) she was wearing a very hip gray and black Vuitton suit with a white silk shirt and expensive looking Ferragamo boots.

"Good morning Miss Kaioh"

"Good morning Miss Tenoh" (Here comes the grin again!)

"Don't call me that!"

"Isn't that your name? How I'm suppose to call you?"

"Just Haruka"

"Fine then you should call me Michiru, could you please wait while I finish up myself?"

"Why? You look really good…."

"You're kidding me right? I haven't even brush my hair yet!"

"Well you know I like things wild and wet…..

Michiru's smile froze up, and she tried her best not to look puzzled. "_What the….?"_"Take a seat please"

35 minutes later, while Haruka's stomach roared Michiru appeared with a nice hair do and some day makeup, she also change her dress to a blue chiffon one and matching sandals.

"So how do I look?"

"Mh I don't know….

"_What? I look amazing don't I?" _" Ah?"

" Hunger stops me from thinking….. (Obviously a little drop appeared on Michiru's face, you can't blame her Haruka has a rare sense of humor.) Come on get off that face it's a joke!"

" Oh…. Ok shall we go?" _" Strange girl, I like her though" _Finally they arrived to a fancy looking café after a 10 minute ride during which the conversation turn around Haruka's hunger and her incomprehension of Michiru's need of taking 35 minutes for a hair do.

After fulfilling her appetite (4 round to the buffet!) Haruka began a nice chat."So how long are you staying in Tokyo?"

"Hopefully a couple of years, that's of course if I can keep my spot on the orchestra"

"I'm sure you will, everybody sucks…."

"Oh thanks…"

"Don't get me wrong, I didn't meant you…. Your really sensitive"

" No I'm not, you're rude that's what happen…"

"Oh taking about rudeness! Not that face again your going to get wrinkles Michi I'm joking"

Trusting strangers definitely wasn't Michiru's thing but as the minutes went by she found herself trusting Haruka her story. She was born in Kyoto, heir of an ancient Geisha's blood stream, her parents story was simple and romantic and a bit tragic; her mother, Miyuri, a Great Geisha herself abandoned her carrier and married Sechiru Kaioh a nice wealthy man after just seen him once. She used to say it was "love at first sight", after a few years of happy marriage the couple died in a mysterious car crash accident, these unfortunate events left a 7 year old Michiru at the hands of unscrupulous relatives than in less than a year sent her virtually broke and abandoned to a border school which lucky for Michiru her parents had paid years before.

In that school Michiru continued her violin studies which she had began at the age of 3 guided by her father, even though she made good grades and never got enemies Michiru never had a real friend before, she used to hang out with popular girls but see never get to intimate with them so eventually after leaving the school she never saw them again. After finishing high school she won a scholarship in a prestigious music school and after graduating she was offered the position in the Tokyo City Orchestra and there she was.

" …So that's really all"

" So I'll assume you got no relatives in Tokyo"

"That's correct"

"Where are you going to live, I mean you cannot stay at the hotel forever"

"Oh, of course not I've been looking for an apartment but everything here is so expensive, I scanning the papers for a roommate or something…"

"Really? I thought you were a loner"

"I won't say that I have some trusting issues but I'm completely normal you see…"

"Right, so what kind of roommate are you seeking for?"

" Mh… she must be polite and not very loud, of course she must clean her own mess, and it would be great if she could pay must of the rent ……

"Anything else?"

"You're making fun of me again!"

"Oh no, I don't make fun of pretty girls."

"_She's definitely making fun of me"_ "If you say so…oh look at the time I must continue my apartment search before my 5 o'clock practice, maybe we can lunch again sometime….."

"Don't go I think I know some roommate for you"

"Really can we go now?"

"Yes, let's go"

After insisting on paying the bill( to Michiru's embarrassment) Haruka drove toward fancy neighborhood. "Your friend rents here?" "_ I can't afford it!"_

"Some thing like that" They pulled over a Victorian Mansion surrounded by rose bushes and fountains.

"We are there yet? Your kidding this place is so gorgeous!"

"Wanna come inside?"

"Yeah" "_you can't afford don't forget" _"You got keys to these place?"

"Let's say I'm close to the owner" Smiling at Michiru, Haruka open the front door to reveal an elegant an luxurious hall, every room was absolutely gorgeous but it seem a bit cold to Michiru's taste even though there where flowers on every vase and there wasn't a bit of dust the house looked inhabited. " So what do you think?"

"The truth?"

"Yes"

"I cannot afford living here, even with 50 roommates, I'm in a short budget." "_Very very welfare like"_

"But do you like it?"

"It's beautiful, but…"

"Don't say, just exactly how much could you pay?"

"Well if I make a huge sacrifice I might pay 300 or 400 bucks…" "_Sacrifices? You should stop eating, anyway it's to little"_

"and making no sacrifices?"

"Mh.. 200 bucks"

"Done"

"What?"

"You could live here by that price, this is my house and it happens I need a roommate"

"_get out of here, 200 bucks? She's feeling sorry for me! I'll get no charity! But of course I cannot live in the Hotel for more than 3 days and it's the best offer I have…" "_ You live here? Is these your family house?"

"No, It's my house I live here by myself…. So what do you say?"

" I…. Well…"

"Oh but I must tell you there's another requirement to live here…."

"_I knew it! Nothing so good"_

"I need a roommate able to cook, you see I got a maid but she cooks dreadful.."

"_That's it? Should I trust her? Like I've a choice…." "_ I can cook…."

"So it's a deal then, we could pick up your things at the hotel after your rehearsal, and…"

"Wait, are you sure? You don't even know me, what tells you I'm not a serial killer?"

"are you? Besides my aunt told me you got excellent references and I'm sure you won't stole the Picasso in the living room…or anything like that…"

"Picasso? Got a Picasso in the living room?" "_How rich are you?"_

"Oh of course not, It's a Van Gogh , the Picasso it's on the library, what mind of mine…what?"

"Nothing I'm just impressed, you do not seem to need a roommate maybe you could search for some other girl someone more…."

"I don't need another girl, you're demure and I like violin music so your practice won't disturb me, besides I don't spend many time here so you could supervise things, I believe you're dependable , I can't exactly say how but I've got the feeling that you won't deceive me, take the deal , surely you have no more options have you? Your alone, so I am…"

"Fine, If you are sure…"Haruka reached Michiru´s hand and shake it, the contact felt like silk but inexplicably Michiru's heart beat faster, never in her life she had felt attached to anybody with exception of her parents, and somehow the girl next broke her barriers in no time. But strangely she didn't feel scare, she felt warm and secure. What could possibly go wrong ? Even if the roommate situation cracked there were many apartments to look for and perhaps this could be the beginning of a friendship, a real one…..

(I really do not know if daylight saving time applies in Tokyo, but it's a really horrible way to save electricity –specially if you've got 7 o'clock classes- that consists on moving the clock an hour ahead during a few months during the summer)


	4. Chapter 3 : The best day of my life

How Could you?

By auraluna7

Disclaimer: I don't own neither Haruka nor Michiru, the story however it's mine. This Chapter is connected to the prologue watch out for time jumps .

Chapter 4 :The best day of my life

6:00 p.m

Michiru was having a hard time finding the perfect outfit for the night she wanted to look perfect . Clothes and shoes fly across the room to her bed .

Knock, Knock.

"Come in Ruka"

"Jesus! What's with the mess?"

" I can't find what to wear tonight…."

"You will look absolutely perfect in any outfit…. You always do" Haruka sat at the messy bed and looking a little disturbed continue to talk "Michiru?"

"yes?" "_Wait! This seems serious, is this it? You're going to tell me ? Come on I'm not even dress up! Oh god I'm so nervous."_ " What is it honey?" She tried to sound cool but her tone betray her, she was a nervous wreck.

"It's nothing really, I guess we can talk about it later, you should choose your clothes first I don't want to ruin your big night."

" Are you sure? I've always got time for you…."

" It's ok maybe before the concert, I'll wait for you in the lobby."

"ok" "_crap! Well maybe she'll make the great step after the concert."_

Finally she decided to wear her strapless black silk dress , she found out her shoes and put them into the bag to change herself later on. After a last look toward her hair she took the bag and her violin case and went down stairs to meet a strangely serious Haruka.

The ride to the theatre was silent: Haruka seem too serious and Michiru couldn't take it any longer.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"What's bothering you ? You wanted to tell me something and now you're so serious."

"It's just that…. I'm going to tell you, just let me fix a few details"

"Promise?"

"Sure" _"easy Michiru, maybe she's getting you flowers, maybe a present… maybe a ring!"_

8:00 p.m.

Her dress looked flawless, so did her makeup and hair. "_I might be melting on the inside but the outside looks great" _

Knock, Knock

"who is it?"

"It's me"

"_oh god! Oh god!" _"Come in" Haruka step into the little dressing room looking astonishing her tux was spectacular , in one hand she was holding a red rose. "So how do I look?" "_Please, say something nice"_

"You look like a Princess… here, this is for you" She gave her the rose and smile at her. So can we talk?"

" Sure" "_The best night ever, the best night of my life remember everything!" _Michiru stand up facing Haruka, a light pink covering her cheeks, her eyes sparkling.. Haruka came closer an suddenly reached her hand

"Oh god, I'm nervous"

"Don't" "_I've waited so long…."_

Haruka cleared her voice. The soft echo of the rain falling surrounded the room. " Michi, you know that since we met my life change, I've come to see you as much more than a friend…" "_don't cry, come on Michiru !" "_ I think that's more than a reality that you find out I'm not the boyfriend kind of girl, so I want you to know my feelings….

"Yes?" Michiru's voice was trembling, her dreams have finally come truth.

"I found love…I'm dating someone

"_WHAT?" _Time stopped, so did Michiru's heart . She tried to speak, but there were no words in her head.

" I wanted to tell you first, you're my best friend, my family, and I want to know if it's ok with you…Michiru are you ok?"

"_This isn't a dream it's a nightmare, how could you? who is she? oh god, I'm falling apart." "_Who is she?" "_Hide your feelings, don't get hurt anymore…please, please god don't let me cry." _Pulling out all her strength Michiru smile.

"Miko" "_No, no ... this isn't happening..." "_You look freaked out does it disgusts you, do I?"

"no, I'm….I'm so happy for you…..It's that this night has been a little intense for me, I would never feel such thing for you , I love you. "_With all my heart, my broken heart"_

Haruka smiled, and bring Michiru to a hug, luckily for Michiru she did not see the tears running from her eyes. "You're going to be great tonight this is your night, I shall go to my seat, I'll be watching you."

In a quick movement Michiru wiped away her tears before Haruka kiss her cheek and leave.

Michiru stand up letting the tears run down her pale face. The storm outside muffled her sobs. "_Fight out the tears, the show must go on…"_

By the time the concert began Michiru looked calm, softly she let the music to guide her body. The violin played sadly replacing her tears, her violin solo make the audience hold their breath, minutes run by and the torture finally was over, the applauses slapped a pale Michiru that like a hollow shell bowed and left the stage .

"You were great Kaioh"

"Marvelous, you hold it for the great day eh?"

Words , sounds crashed into her ears but she couldn't possibly understand them, she seem to run out of air, she was about to faint when a sudden urge to run away filled her and after placing her violin in the case she simply ran outside to the rainy night.

(I'll try to update quicker this time, and mark the time jumps, that will continue to happen, the next chapter explains how Michiru fall in love of Haruka)


	5. Chapter 4 : Not a desperate housewife

How could you?

by auraluna7

Disclaimer: Obviously I Don't own the characters of Haruka and Michiru. But I do own this story.

(Thanks so much for your reviews this chapter goes back in time again, and once more the italics are a sign of Michiru's thoughts so here I go….)

Chapter 4: Not a desperate housewife

Michiru hardly believe that 5 months ago she move in to the mansion, the past months were the happiest time in her adult life, the truth was that her new life may not sound interesting to others but she felt blessed with her new routine.

After moving her stuff from the hotel Haruka installed her in the "Cotton Candy Room", she called it that way because it was decorated in a light lilac tone with the fluffiest carpet ever, it also had a huge bay window with a magnificent view of the pool and the garden; the house had 15 bedrooms all of them richly decorated and ready to use but in Haruka's words "This one had Michiru's name all over it" she was relatively far away from Haruka's room placed in the next floor so she could have her alone time and practices in complete intimacy.

The next morning after sleeping in Michiru walked into the kitchen and meet Shishi the housekeeper, she had worked for Haruka the last three years and even though she had lived in Japan for almost 10 years (She was Chinese) sometimes she didn't understand commands or answered questions (As time went by Michiru began to suspect she did these on purpose because these unfortunate misunderstanding episodes tend to happen when she disagreed with the matter) but in general she was efficient and very hard working (Just a little nosy though)

"So Mr. Tenoh told me you'll take care of the cooking?"

"_Mr. Tenoh? She really speaks a weird Japanese"_ "Yeah, I'll like to help as much as possible maybe I could help you dusting or something"

"You want Mr. Tenoh to fire me? He told me no cleaning, no washing, just cooking, order the shopping, command the gardener and so, he told me you were the new mistress, second in charge after him "

"Really?

"Ah also you should get in charge of flowers and decorations, that's ok with me I got enough job as it is, got no time for flowers and thingies ….you see I've told Mr. Tenoh to find me some help but the closest to that was bringing you in….."Shishi went on an on although it seem she was more talking to herself than to Michiru she even here her whisper something that sounded a lot like "better alone, now I should clean for 2"

Trying her best no to be rude but to cut out the strange monologue Michiru make a gentle touch in the woman's shoulder. "Ok, so where's Haruka?"

"Mr. Tenoh leaves every morning at 5:30 to run"

"How much does she run? It's almost 7 o'clock."

"He'll be here soon, I must go upstairs to clean here's the coffee pot, he likes espresso."

When Haruka came back she enjoyed the first breakfast and told Michiru it was ok for Hiko to call her Mister. _"_I think she has the impression I'm a boy you see…"

"That doesn't bother you?"

"Not really… well I most take a shower, then I'm going to the tracks…"(As we all know this confusion it's very common, Michiru eventually get used to it to and began to refer Haruka as Mr. Tenoh whenever she was with Shishi)

"Horse tracks?"

"Car tracks, I'm a car racer, that's my … Main activity."

"You keep this house running cars?"

"No of course not I inherited this house when my mother died 4 years ago, my father and his new bimbo live 3 blocks from here in a cheesy mansion"

"Oh I see are you alright?"

"I better get going"

"So I'll see you tonight after my rehearsal, just tell my where's the bus stop?"

"The closest one is like 20 blocks away, but that's ok I had some stuff to do next to the theatre I'll give you a ride and pick you afterwards"

Coincidentally Haruka had a bunch of "near by" activities during every Michiru's rehearsal that week, and the next one and so on.

At first Michiru though she will see Haruka rarely or just at dinner but the fusion of their lives went by quickly and very smooth.

After 5 months together there were no surprises in Michiru's daily life, every morning at 5:30 Haruka woke her up before her jogging, Michiru the take a 30 minute swim and then a nice warm shower then she put some water for her tea and the coffee pot for Haruka and fix some light breakfast, after eating together Haruka left the house and Michiru gave some orders for the garden care or shopping stuff and practiced violin till lunch, which was her alone meal except for Tuesday when she Haruka pick her up and they had lunch at the city, then she made the proper arrangements for dinner and then leave for rehearsals and at 9 o'clock every day they had dinner sometimes they went for a movie after dinner or to some museum or recital on the weekends .

That secure life was perfect, she was a happy housewife and Haruka was always there for her, she hardly knew anything of her life outside the house, she knew Haruka had a active social - she had gone a few time to parties with her (sometimes they confused them as a couple but Haruka used to laugh at it and told her not to worry which she did) – also she practically never saw her on weekends, she went car racing and very trendy things that Michiru didn't care of but the Haruka she cared for was the one that buy her flowers every week for her nightstand, the one that now waited inside the theater for her wasting the afternoons just to take her home, the one that open the car door for her, that Haruka that was just her own. Without really knowing Michiru was falling in love with Haruka, the same Haruka that was also loving her in return.

(Wait I know that in the third chapter things went all wrong between Haruka and Michiru but if you want to now how that happen you should send me some nice reviews so I will be able to get inspiration and write another chapter. See you)


	6. Chapter 5 : 2 cups of latte, no tea

Disclaimer: I don't own neither Haruka nor Michiru, the story however it's mine. Thanks for your reviews, and don't be so harsh with my pathetic grammar I'm sorry I hardly practice my English. Once again the italics mean Michiru's self talk.

Chapter 5: 2 cups of latte, no tea.

When she got back to the house she found out that Haruka hadn't arrive yet, instead of the relief of not having to tell why she was wet and looking stupid, a sting of pain run trough her spine "_she's with Miko" _Painfully she removed her now ruined shoes before entering and walked into the shower, the hot water heal her aching body, the tears run again and she didn't tried to stop them anymore, she felt miserable and alone.

After a really long bath Michiru put on some clothes and laid in the dark, Haruka's words ran over and over into her head, a few hours later she heard Haruka's car on the driveway, 5 minutes later there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in" Michiru turn on the lights and face a happy Haruka.

"Where did you go? You disappear after the concert, are you ok?

"_no no"_ "yeah I got a little too much tension before the concert and now I got a nasty migraine"

"Sorry to hear it, you should have told me, I'll have brought you back home. Anyway I just wanted you to know I got your violin back, I was worried next time let me know"

"Thanks"

"you must be tired so I'll left you to rest"

"I'm not tired; would you like to have some tea?"

"Sounds great but … well Miko is here"

"_What? In our house? In MY house?" "Oh_, I see…. Don't you think you're going a little too fast?" The moment the words came out of her mouth she regret it, her tone was judgmental and reveal her discontent. "_Stupid stupid why didn't I shut up?"_

Haruka looked absolutely shocked; a sudden blush covered her face. "I….no, no she's…. we are not… oh well It's nothing like that Michiru san! She's a little lightheaded so she asked me if she could stay … in the guest room.

"_that tramp!" "_ok good night then" Michiru couldn't face Haruka anymore so she turn her back at her,

"Michiru..." Haruka hold her wrist softly her tone was gentle and make Michiru shiver "Are we ok?"

"Of course we are"

"Look at me" Michiru turn around and stand painfully closed to her heartbreaker she could smell Haruka perfume and feel the heat of her body.

"We are ok, you know I love you" "_more then you could ever imagine"_

"I love you to" Their eyes meet and they remain staring at each other for what seem hours even thought only a few seconds went by, for a moment Michiru thought she couldn't resist the urge of kissing Haruka and she felt for an instant there was a spark of desire on Haruka's eyes, but when she looked again it was gone, Haruka let her wrist go and lift her hand to touch Michiru's face "Never hide your feelings to me, I'll always be there for you…"

Michiru's eyes were watery, she was already crying on her inside she wanted to shout that she wasn't ok that she loved her, that breathing the same air was intoxicating that the thought of loving her so badly and not been loved in return was killing her but she just nod. Haruka kissed her cheek again and left the room. Michiru turn off the lights and laid once more in the dark trying her best not to scream, silently crying, silently dying.

The next morning her mood was if possible gloomier so she skip breakfast ( to skip Miko's lovely company) and spend most of the morning swimming, close to lunch hour she took a shower and got dress, she pick up a bright halter green dress she was decided to have a nice lunch with Haruka, as they did every Tuesday. But she found out by Shishi that Haruka had just left with Miko. "_She forgot our date… well I should have foreseeing it she's no longer mine… she never was." _She wanted to cry again but Shishi was staring at her so she smile and went practicing.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were swimming"

"It's ok"

"It's not, you're upset I can tell"

"I'm not"

"You're cold with me, I'm really sorry, let me compensate you, I'll take you to lunch tomorrow"

"No, I got things to do"

"Come on, I said I'm sorry"

"And I said It's ok, next time let me know."

"Dinner is great"

"Thank you… tell me how was your day?"

Sadly for Michiru, this was the end of peaceful dinners and Tuesday lunches, Miko's sleepovers became more and more frequently. She almost live there, she still stay in the guest room but Michiru was certain that she'll jump into Haruka's bed in no time, she stay at night cold sweating picturing scenes of Miko and Haruka sleeping together, the rage forming inside of her was huge, sometimes she couldn't keep it inside and the antipathy between Miko and herself grew every day.

The clock alarm sounded at exactly 5:30, lazily Michiru get out of bed facing another day. (Haruka no longer waked her up ,She claimed it was because she wake up later these days but Michiru knew Miko asked her no to do it) she enter the kitchen to boil water for her tea and when she was about to put the coffee pot for Haruka she hear her.

"Good morning Michiru"

"Good morning, why are you up so early?" "_that sounded rude, be cool" _ Miko waked up late every morning , breakfast was virtually the only time when Michiru and Haruka were alone these days.

"Well now that you ask is because of that disgusting potion you call coffee, I wanted you to know that for now on we want 2 cups of latte every morning I guess you can make them don't you? "

"Haruka drinks espresso" Michiru's tone was cold .

"Haruka drinks whatever I say she drinks"

"D_rop dead please drop dead" "_But.."

"No buts Michiru do as I say, after all you cook for us" "_I don't cook for you bitch" "_So did I made myself clear?"

A killer instinct emerge on Michiru she wanted to stamp the coffee pot on Miko's ugly face, she was not only stealing her house but she treated her like a maid, she calm down with a big effort . "Fine" She turn around and continue to cook breakfast, Miko went upstairs to sleep again.

Michiru burst into tears and spill her tea on the table, she smashed the cup on the sink and still crying cleaned up the table and made 2 cups of latte, then she ran to her bedroom to hide her tears.

(Next chapter is already in progress so hold on a little more )


	7. Chapter 6 : Secret Love

How could you?

By auraluna7

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own the characters of Haruka and Michiru. But I do own this story.

(In this chapter italics mean self talk but not Michiru's but Haruka's)

This chapter is located before the prologue watch out!

Chapter 6: Secret Love

Setsuna Meiou was, besides Haruka, Michiru's closest friend, she had met her more or less a month after she moved in to Tokyo, she was a guest in one of the fancy dinner parties Haruka's aunt made a couple of times a year, from the moment they were introduce to each other there was an instant connection between them and they continue to see each other almost every week, Haruka liked Setsuna also so from time to time they had her as a guest for dinner, today Michiru had invited Setsuna over for afternoon tea.

"So tell me how was that hot guy that I saw the other day at your office, is he your boyfriend Setsuna?"

"Oh no, he's just a friend, perhaps if you want to I can get you a date with him…"

Michiru blushed at those words "No thanks"

"Come on Michiru you never get out of this house except for work"

"It's not that, really I just don't want a date, I can't date "

"You can't?"

Haruka came home early in her Motorcycle, she wanted to surprise Michiru so she bought her a dozen red roses, she had though of this a lot, tonight was the night, she came inside the house and heard voices coming from the living room.

"_I hoped Michiru was alone, well I'll wait till dinner"_ The friends sitting in the living room were whispering and Haruka's curiosity couldn't resist to pick a little of the conversation.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I simply can't date because…"

"Don't tell me you got a boyfriend!"

Haruka's heart bit faster, she knew it was wrong to spy but this conversation wasn't what she expected to hear "_You got a boyfriend? Who is he? This cannot be truth"_

"Oh Setsuna, drop it"

"You do, who is he?"

"I… it's not my boyfriend"

"So is this person like you Secret Love?"

Michiru smile gently, she had known for months now that she was in love, that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Haruka. "You can call it that…."

"Oh Michiru …is this truth are you in love with this person?"

"yes, I can't hide it anymore, besides I think I'm being loved in return…" All the signs were there after all , sometimes Haruka hold her hand for no reason . she bought her presents and even there was this time when she was sure Haruka wanted to kissed her.

Haruka's felt lightheaded, she couldn't hear anymore of this, she needed some air she ran to the door and left the house. "_How could I be so stupid, she's in love with some guy? It was obvious; she's gorgeous what on earth made me think she will love me? Just because she's nice to me ….. I fuck it up…. Oh God at list I didn't tell her that I love her, I'm such a freak, she trusts me and here I come trying to hit on her …"_

Haruka ride her bike and let the speed wipe her tears down. "_I should know this was a bad idea, I must forget her even if the simple look of her smile can stop my heart, If I tell her how I feel she'll ran away from me, I'll keep her near to me at any cost , I love you Michiru please don't ran away from me…"_

"Did you hear the door?"

"Maybe Haruka came back early..." Michiru walked to the entrance hall, there were no signs of Haruka the only thing there was a dozen red roses laying on the floor"

( It's a short chapter, I know but I think is one of the most important. I'll update sooner if you write me more reviews, sorry I'm really narcissist. Betsy I'm still waiting your review! …by the way happy birthday)


	8. Chapter 7 : Dandelions

Disclaimer: Watch out for the time jumps, I've already warn you, the last chapter "Secret Love" is timed before the prologue. Thanks for the reviews, they fuel me. Italics mean Michiru's self talk again, this chapters follows the one of "2 cups of latte, no tea"

How could you?

Chapter 7: Dandelions

"Morning Shi"

"Morning Miss, I'm off for the market, do you need anything?"

"Market? We don't need anything I went shopping yesterday."

"Oh well maybe you don't ….. but"

"But what? Tell me no riddles today I've got a headache."

"That Myko woman" - Shishi didn't fancy Myko either she was rude to her always bossing Shishi around.- "Wants me to get some dandelions for the masters bedroom."

"Dandelions? Haruka is allergic to them , besides that's not her job. Who does she thinks she is? "– Shishi smiled evilly – "oh don't answer… go buy three dozens of yellow tulips instead , Dandelions come on…"-Shishi stand there without intension to leave, she had a statement on her face that clearly said she thought Michiru was fetching for trouble.- "What? Didn't you understand dear? Go"

" yes Miss I'll be right back."

Michiru went to her bedroom to practice some more.

"What the hell are those?"

"Tulips Miss"

"I Know that! You …. Useless , I ask you to buy dandelions, didn't I?"

"Yes, yes but Miss Kaioh said…"

"What does she has to do in all of these? Don't you get it? She's no one, any day I'm going to kick her out of here , so you better began looking for a new job or start paying me attention. I'm late so put the freaking tulips on a vase, but let me warn you I won't tolerate this crap any longer." – Myko stormed out of the house still mumbling something nasty about Shishi.

Knock Knock

Michiru stop playing. She rested the violin and answer the door, there was Shishi still holding the tulips.

"Oh It's you, why didn't you put the tulips on water?"

"Miss, that woman went mental about them, so I wanted you to know, she even said she'll shack you out, can you believe it?"

Michiru smile, the idea of Myko kicking her out had already crossed her mind. There were a lot of things against her, probably the strongest was the fact that the rent she paid wasn't high enough. Setsuna had even suggested she may move in with her but she didn't want to cramp her style.

"Oh don't listen to her, put the tulips on water and I'll arrange the vases later"

She practiced for another hour and she decided to arrange the vases right after lunch. She was pleasantly cutting the tulips stems to fit them on a nice swarovsky vase, thinking Myko probably wouldn't forget this "rebellion" but not really minding, how "_How much worse can it be?"_, then she heard Haruka's car on the entrance.

"Hi, why are you home so early?"

"Hi Michi, well I need to talk to you"

"Yes?"

"Well you see, this is hard to me , Myko called me and he was very upset"

"_She didn't! Now she's telling stories ? Well call the Grimm Brothers, one of their witches escaped!" _Looking absolutely surprised and innocent Michiru asked. "Really? Why?"

"Oh you see, she has this weird idea , she thinks you're attacking her"

"Excuse me?"

"Well don't get upset she simply claims you don't let her help around the house, that you don't take suggestions very well…"

"Don't you like the way I un this house?"

"It's not that, don't get upset please. She seems to enjoy helping around."

"_She seems to enjoy fucking me up!"_

"Perhaps you could let her help you and use the extra time practicing, I mean you have had some problems on rehearsals haven't you? For example she's going to cook dinner for us tonight and that way you can practice a couple of hours …"

"_Great, great so now am not only being kick out of this house but you're also criticizing me? Come on!"_ Michiru was so angry, she couldn't talk, she put the cutter and the tulips she was holding down and avoid looking at her. "Fine, I'll do as you want , now if you excuse me I'm going out."

"Today? There's no rehearsal today. Where are you going? Are you upset babe?"

"_don't call me babe, you Mr Myko! _" The good thing of not facing Haruka's eyes was that she couldn't see the fire burning in her eyes. " As much as I appreciate your concern I have private issues, please don't wait me for dinner."

Haruka looked puzzled in 2 years of living with Michiru she had never been like this, they have never fought before. When Michiru exited the room she made something she had never done before… scream. " Shishi!"

"Yes Miss?"- the maid came out the kitchen looking surprised for the urgent call.

"Toss up the tulips and go buy the flowers MISS Myko ask you to."

"But…"

"No buts just do it."

"Ok Miss"

Haruka was amazed to see the always gently Michiru was the same woman screaming on the entrance hall, before she could add anything Michiru left the house leaving a confused and sad Haruka.

Michiru hadn't really a reason to left but she was determined not to come back before the night so she just wondered the streets when she decided to stop and get some tea, she was standing in front of a nice looking tea shop called the Red Dragonfly. There was a white sign outside that made her stop. "GEISHA WANTED"

The orchestra was a full time job and Michiru enjoyed very much (well having Myko there was bad but at list they barely talk to each other) but the truth was that she needed the money badly. She wasn't sure how much longer Haruka's generosity would last and she was tired of being a parasite.

"So tell me you got that job?"·

"Hai"

"Isn't the orchestra and this a little too much?"

"I can handle it Setsuna, the geisha job is easy you just have to look pretty and serve sake, it's more a tourist trap than a tea house, besides you know I need the money"

"Myko ain't kicking you out, I bet Haruka will get tired of her in a few months"

"Maybe but there will be a 100 more Mykos after her, I can't handle it anymore"

"You love her that bad?"

"What? You knew?"

"Of course I knew , you don't have to be a genius to knew you ere both in love"

"Haruka has no feelings for me"

"That's not true, she simply can't express it"

"You're just being nice to me. Anyway I can't live with her anymore I cannot sleep, I barely eat, it's painful"

"Move in with me"

"Thanks but no, I need to be independent."

"I understand, so what's your plan? I'm going to save maybe 2 or 3 months and then I'm out of there"

"Well it ain't a bad idea. It's getting late do you want a ride home?"

"Can I stay tonight?"

"Sure you can"

Michiru came back to the mansion after lunch time, she wanted to get changed and practice before rehearsal. She had less than half an hour to get to the Dragonfly after it.

Her violin practice pretty much sucked, she was angry and anger didn't mix with Tchaikovsky. At 4 o clock se began to arrange her hair in a tall bow like the one her mother used.

Knock knock

"Come in" Haruka came in looking furious , Michiru saw her face through the mirror but didn't moved, she stand facing the mirror, fixing her hair. "Good afternoon Haruka"

Besides her look Haruka's tone was calm. "Michiru"

"What can I do for you?"

Haruka stared at her, the elaborated hair, the red polish on her nails, the makeup. She seem focussed, like trying to find out the right words. "Are you going out tonight?"

Michiru without stopping her hair do looked up right into Haruka's eyes reflection. She remain silence but raise an eyebrow in a challenging way. _What if I do? Why do you care?"_

"I asked you a question" Haruka was rude, she couldn't help herself, she was madly jealous, she couldn't sleep the night before thinking on Michiru's whereabouts . Michiru grabbed a lipstick bar and slowly apply it without looking at her, when she was done, she slowly turn around and face her.

"Yes." Michiru's eyes suddenly stopped at Haruka's neck, a red rash covered it. "What happen to your neck" _"Myko got flies?"_

"I'm allergic to dandelions"

"_You deserve it"_ "I know…"

"Then why…."

"Well you see I tried to stop it but you know how that story ended"

"So you're upset about it, that's why you didn't came last night . I was worried sick you know?"

Michiru remained silent, she was tired of fighting. " Sorry, I didn't knew I needed you … permission"

Haruka was not herself she reached Michiru's arm and prevent her from turning around. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you pissed up for the flowers? I got a damn rash isn't it punishment enough? Why won't you forgive me?"

"_How can you be so blind? So stupid? Why do I love you so much? " "_This isn't about the stupid flowers, or the freaking dinners….oh." Michiru free herself of from Haruka's grip . " I know this is your house but you see, I got a life, so do you , please let me alone"

Haruka wasn't angry anymore, she was scared, she feared this Michiru which seem willing to abandone her, the Michiru with a secret lover that had a life were she was excluded. "Why are we fighting ? What's wrong?"

"_You don't love me that's what's fucking wrong"_

"talk to me"

"No"

"Michi"

"You know what? I don't want to discuss anymore, I'll be late for the rehearsal"

"I'll drive you"

"No thanks" Michiru walked to the door and before exiting she turn around. " Since I'm not cooking or ordering anything anymore, could you please make me a list of what do you want me to do? Leave it on the fridge would you? I'll be back late." Then Michiru turned around and left.

(Review me please I take suggestions also, and that thing about me being a cruel author well it's not me it's simply that love hurts and the better it hurts the better it tastes)


	9. Chapter 8: Trick or truce

Disclaimer: Here's the next chapter as you can see I got some Halloween inspiration, I always knew I was a little witchy. So the next chapter is timed right after the last one so there are no surprises. The italics mean self talk please watch out, the self talk can belong to either of Michiru or Haruka I'll try to make it clear"

How could you?

Chapter 8: Trick or truce.

There was absolutely nothing glamorous on being a geisha on the Red Dragonfly. After three months of work Michiru was exhausted. She entered at 8 o'clock every night and left between three and four in the morning.

She fist had thought her job was an easy task, smile, look pretty and serve tea, maybe some sake, but the reality was another thing; she had to appear to be in an excellent mood all the time, keep up to the conversations of themes she find out to be boring, don't forget she had to stay on her knees 8 hours a day and the worst part was that she had to please and be nice to men that obviously wanted to see her naked. But the money was good, damn good, she could make 600 bucks in tips on a Friday night that was the reason she stayed, she had saved already enough money to give the deposit and first payment of a nice apartment.

Haruka had find through Setsuna about Michiru's job (The other stuff no, so don't get excited) but the tension between Michiru and her was the same. After "the fight" they hadn't really spoke to each other, now Michiru skip breakfast so there were days they didn't even see each other.

The next day after "the fight" Michiru found a note folded on the fridge from Haruka.

Dear Michiru:

I found out what I want

You to do from now on:

Be my friend and

Stop fighting.

Love

Haruka

P.S. You look prettier when you smile

It was a nice gesture but it didn't restore the already damage at all.

Getting back to the present time, Michiru finally got strength to crawl out of bed at 11 o' clock in the morning to find out some coffee (which she hated but woke her up) what she really wanted was to stay in bed a couple more hours but she had to practice; her violin skills were in a critical moment, another mistake and they probably shack her out, she blame herself for this but as much as she wanted to improve her crappy mood ruined her performance.

Before leaving the bedroom she checked herself in the mirror, there were mascara and eyeliner stains in her face, she was pail and thin, basically she looked like hell. Between the two jobs and her still broken heart Michiru was at the edge of insanity.

She took a cup from the shelve and pour some coffee.

"Good morning Miss Geisha or shall I say good afternoon?"

Haruka was sitting at the kitchen table looking absolutely glam, just showered wearing a Zegna tan suit, breathtaking. Michiru felt even worst besides the crappy looks she was in robe and fuzzy sleepers.

Ignoring the sarcastic comment she replied. "Morning to you to"

"Coffee? You got a hang over?"

"Of course not, I'm just sleepy "Haruka smiled like saying - I don't believe you – "You know I don't drink"

Not very convinced Haruka added "Ok if you say so… not complementary breakfast for you coffee Miss Kaioh?"

"I'm not hungry, don't look me like that I'm not hanged over. And why do you call me Miss Kaioh, Miss Tenoh?"

"Well since you have become a stranger in this house I assume it was the proper way to talk to you"

Once more ignoring the sarcastic comment Michiru spoke calmly "It's good that I see you, I want to talk to you"

"I'm listening, but first let me tell you something"

"Ok, what is it?" Michiru sat down at the table in front of Haruka.

"I've got a deal for you?"

Michiru became suspicious. "Really?"

"Well you see, I've thought of this a lot and I've come to the conclusion that you work in this geisha thing for the money, isn't that correct?"

"_Genius" _"Yes that's not secret"

Ok, here's the deal. You should stop paying me any rent at all and quit that job, if that's not enough I'll cover any expense of the house you won't pay anything, so hat do you say?"

Michiru was fully awake now; she gently put the coffee mug on the table and look right at Haruka.

"Dou you really want me to tell you what do I think?"

"Of course, and don't thank me"

"Oh don't worry, I won't! For your information Miss Tenoh I don't want charity, the thing I wanted to tell you is that I'm moving out, so you see I got my own deal."

Haruka was horrified, this she hadn't seen coming, "_what do you men by moving out? Your insane" _"You're not serious, look at yourself you barely rest, you're not eating right, I'm not even sure you're eating at all, you don't practice. Are you going to ruin your career for this? For a job that's beneath you? You're a fancy waitress don't you see? Here's your chance to succeed, let me take care of you I want to."

"I'm not a pet!"

"I know that, listen to me"

"Oh do you want to take care of someone? Go take care of your bitchy girlfriend and leave me alone"

"Not again! I don't wannna fight Michiru."

"Neither do I"

"Take the deal; what else do you want me to offer? And you're forgetting me, are you abandoning me?"

Haruka seen hurt and Michiru was sad about it, she didn't wanted to leave but seeing every day with that woman was a torture. "I'm not abandoning you; I just can leave here anymore"

"But why?"

"I hate Myko" Although this was absolutely truth Michiru felt she was lying, that wasn't why she was leaving.

Haruka looked at her deeply, submerging herself in the green sea of Michiru's eyes; she didn't know what to say. "This is my house, not Myko's"

"She's your girlfriend, it's the same thing and I don't like being the third wheel, I'm a stranger in this house, it doesn't feel like home anymore. Haruka you know I'm right, I must leave." A tear rolled in Michiru's face.

For a moment neither of them speak. Haruka was devastated. She felt her heart had been ripped out of her chest and stop biting. "Don't leave me"

"I'm sorry"

Suddenly Haruka had an idea, she needed to win some time "At least wait till you find a nice place and arrange it, don't rush things."

For a moment Michiru was about to agree staying, she couldn't resist that sad look. "Thank you Ruka"

"You're making a mistake"

"_I already have"_ "I must get a shower, I'll see you later ok?"

"Would you lunch with me?"

Michiru hesitated, but then she smile. "Sure"

"I'll wait for you here"

Michiru went off for a shower, Haruka was staring at her. "_I'm not letting you go"_

For the first time in what seemed an eternity Haruka an Michiru enjoyed some nice time together, even the rehearsal later on went smoothly. Haruka offered a ride to Michiru but she refused after seeing Myko's killer look.

"I don't understand"

"I'm sorry but that's the way things are"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's not you, it's me"

"You cannot be serious, I love you!"

"But I don't, I'm sorry. We can still be friends"

"I don't want us to be friends, tell me what can I make to fix it? Is there someone else?"

"Yes"

"Oh god, who is she? Is that bitch isn't it it's Michiru right?"

"Don't call her that"

"I knew it, that hypocrite!"

"I warn you don't call her that, what's wrong with you calm down"

"I don't want to calm down, you won't leave me for that stupid girl, don't you see she's not good enough for you she's no one."

"How blind I was, no wonder she hates you, I don't even like you anymore, you're selfish and mean, I had seen your character wasn't the best but I thought deep down you were a nice girl, but you're not, stay away from me and specially stay away from Michiru if you bother her again I swear you're going to regret it."

"You're going to regret this I warn you"

"I already regret it, you are not good enough to kiss Michiru's feet, go home Myko"

"Fuck you" Myko slapped Haruka and stormed out of the car; she was furious but must of all humiliated.

Haruka started her car and drive away. "_You have no excuse now love, I'm not losing you"_

(Finally we get rid of Myko! That's my Halloween treat for you . Can things end soon? Oh it depends on how good your reviews are I'll try to update soon. )


	10. Chapter 9 : The date

Disclaimer: Thanks for the reviews, and I really want to say that I do not consider Geishas to be fancy waitresses, I worship Geishas, that was just a hurting comment and besides I clearly stated that the place where Michiru works isn't a real tea house. So here comes the last chapter…. Just kidding.

Oh the chapter is timed after the last one that same night to be precise.

How could you?

Chapter 9: The date

Michiru was in a very good mood tonight, she wasn't sleepy or light headed today; talking to Haruka had proved to be the best medicine for her sorrows. She was wearing a blue silk kimono with seashells, she was very pretty. Her clients of tonight were some kind of business men; she was supposed to sit near the chairman.

Sake run out fast, Michiru was smiling and looking very concentrated on the talk but the truth was that the men were so drunk she couldn't follow the conversation. At some point Mr. Chairman accidentally put his hand on Michiru's thigh, she gently remove it with no comment but 5 minutes later there he was again.

"Please sir, behave "

"Come on sweet I'll tip you fine"

"Oh please be nice" She was being as polite as possible she wanted to slap the man but she keep on smiling.

The battle began between Michiru and the man's hands, he was all over her and Michiru was 30 seconds from freaking out, all the other persons on the room weren't paying any attention to her problems.

"Cut it out!"

"Oh don't act like you never do this"

"Stop it!"

Suddenly someone came to her rescue and lift the creepy guy. "Come on Bill live the girl alone"

"I'm just having fun Alex"

"Go refresh yourself"

"Fine"

Michiru saw her hero, the young man how save her had been sitting in front of her all evening, she hadn't really paid attention to him. "Thank you"

"Sorry about Bill, he's nice guy…when he doesn't drink"

"Right, can I offer you some sake?"

"No thanks, maybe some tea"

"I'll go get it" Michiru left the room to go fetch some tea and to relax herself, for a few moments she had panicked, when she came back she kneeled next to the young man. "Here you have"

"Thanks, I'm Alex and you are..?"

"Michiru" Michiru looked at him for a few seconds and then got an insight. "Alex? As in Alexandra?"

The young man looked surprised. "How did you find out? Usually it takes a lot more time for people to find it out"

"I got some experience" So her hero was a woman, a pretty but butchy woman (what a coincidence no?)

"Oh, I guess then you won't go out on a date with me or would you?"

"_What? A date?"_ "I don't know"

"It's because I'm a woman?"

"No, it's just that…I don't know"

"Come on I practically saved your life"

"Well"

"Let me ask you out on your day off, or is it because you got a boyfriend?"

"No, I don't have one"

"A girlfriend then?"

That was like getting salt on a wound, a painful sting run trough her spine. "_I cannot wait till the day Haruka will notice me, besides it's just a date, I won't even kiss her, and she's right, she save me" _"No, no girlfriend, fine I'll go out with you"

"Great! So when's your day off?"

"Tomorrow, I'll give you a card with my address"

"Fine, so it's a date then"

(I bet you didn't see this coming, I'll try to update as soon as my beloved laptop came back from service.

What would happen now? You'll find out sooner if you write me reviews! See you)


	11. Chapter 10 : Love is always bittersweet

Disclaimer: Thanks for all the reviews. You know I don't own the main characters but I do own the story.

The italics mean self talk of any of the characters. The chapter is timed the next day after the last one.

Chapter 10: Love is always bittersweet

Haruka came back from her morning jogging in a very good mood, she found a delicious cup of espresso and a smiling Michiru, life was good.

"Morning Haruka"

"Morning Michi, the coffee is great".

"Thanks do you want some breakfast?"

"Yes please, would you like some coffee?"

"Oh no I'm drinking tea; I sleep very well last night."

"So did I"

Michiru made Belgian waffles and sit next to Haruka, she was feeling fine, after breakfast she planned to practice a couple hours and then get ready for her date. Alex was taking her to lunch.

"Breakfast's delicious"

"Thank you, can I ask why there are boxes in the hall?"

"Those boxes contain Myko's stuff"

Michiru felt that a dark cloud was forming over her head and rain was about to fall. "Is she moving in?"

Haruka smiled, the frighten look of Michiru amused her. "Moving out actually"

"Are you for real?" Michiru was up lifted, "_I'm dreaming, Christmas came early this year"_

Haruka laughed, she hadn't seen Michiru this happy. "Yes. We had a fight and now is over, I'm available again"

Michiru felt that a bucket of cold water was thrown at her, Haruka was single again and she was now dating" "_you broke with her now? God loves my pain"_

"So, can I take you out for a fancy lunch?"

"_Come on. God, cut me some slack" "_I can't I'm having lunch… with a friend, a friend from work" _"Nice thinking that sounds very innocent_ "

Haruka was a little disappointed. "So I'll se you tonight?"

"Yes, I'm cooking something special just for you…"

Michiru had a nice lunch with Alex, but she was determined to stop seeing her, she was going to take a last shot with Haruka, if everything failed she got a plan B: moving out

"Thanks, I had a really fun time"

"Perfect so you will love having dinner with me"

"Oh I … It's a little to fast"

"Come on, I've already told my friends you're coming"

"You told your friends?"

"It's a dinner with my boss, I really need a date come with me please"

"When is this dinner thing?"

"Tomorrow, so are you coming?"

"Let me think it and I'll give you a call"

Later in the afternoon Michiru was having tea with Setsuna.

"All of these happened just yesterday? Wow, and you're now dating this girl Alex?"

"No, yes, I don't know, I mean I knew it yesterday, but today is different I think I should stop seeing Alex, Haruka…"

"Haruka is my friend but she has been near you over 2 years and you're not a couple; give yourself the chance of dating other people, maybe this Alex is the love you are waiting."

"Maybe you're right I'll go out with Alex tomorrow."

Michiru spent the next day morning putting the house in order, the garden was a mess and the pool hadn't been cleaned, Myko didn't order the carpet wash or the tapestry cleaning, she call in sick at work and had an appointment in the salon at 5 o clock, she was very nervous, she chose to wear a red organza dress, it was a sexy short dress that Michiru had only used once she looked really hot in it.

The worst part was telling Haruka were she was going, she planned no to tell her and let Haruka believe she was going to work but coincidentally Haruka came home early and found the dinner tray she was preparing for her to dine alone.

"Why are you making the dinner so early? I came home to dine with you and maybe I can drive you to work, did you went to the beauty parlour or something, your hair looks great"

"Well I went to the salon, but I can get dinner with you tonight, I'm having a date"

"_A date? What do you mean a date?" "_I don't get it"

"I'm having dinner with a friend"

"Which friend, Setsuna?"

"Setsuna isn't my only friend, and no, if you must know I met someone at work; we are going to a dinner party tonight"

"_She's not serious, any moment now she's going to tell me this is a bad joke"_

"Well I'm going to get dress now"

Haruka stayed petrified in the kitchen, her bright day was now over.

Michiru came down stairs an hour later; Alex was picking her up at 8 o'clock.

"How do I look?"

"You're not wearing that are you?"

"Of course I am, don't I look good?"

"_Too good if you ask me" "_It's a little too sexy for a first date"

Michiru was getting deeper and deeper in her lies, she cannot say to Haruka this was actually their second date. "Oh well, It's late for me to get changed, Alex will be here any minute"

Haruka was getting very angry. "_Who the hell is this Alex, and why is he dating my girl?" _"What car does he owns?" Haruka had the idea that there was no better way for measuring a person, especially an enemy than by his car.

Michiru was a little exasperated, the talk about cars was boring and she was not in the best of moods to tell her beloved Haruka details from a date she wished she had cancelled. "Oh I don't now what model or year her car is"

Michiru's words bounced on Haruka's head she seem to loss for few seconds the ability to reason, to speak, and to hear. "_Her car? Her car? Why do she means by her? Alex is a her? What's going on here?"_

"…Haruka are you listening to me? She's here, Alex is here, oh boy I'll go open the door…"

Michiru opened the door and let Alex in; Haruka came back from her trance and looked at them.

"Alex, this is my tenant and best friend, Haruka Tenoh, Haruka this is Alex Gunhan."

Haruka and Alex shook hands but the face of Haruka wasn't friendly at all, she wanted some serious explanations, no one, especially no girl was going to steal Michiru from her. "_I'm a moron, she's a lesbian too, Michiru could have dated me, and that secret lover is probably gone, if not she wouldn't be dating this Alex" _

"Well we better get going, I'll be home later Haruka"

"No" Haruka was in the edge of insanity "Don't go stay a little while, let's have a drink"

The last thing on earth Michiru wanted was to be in the middle of the conversation between Alex and the love of her life.

"Maybe next time, we shall get going" Alex helped Michiru with her coat.

"Right, nice to meet you Haruka.

"But…" Michiru reached the door and exited, Alex go after her, Haruka stand at the door watching the woman she loved leave.

An hour later, Haruka was drunk; she was sitting at the living room with half bottle of whisky in front of her, feeling the most unhappy woman on earth. Then the doorbell rang.

"Mr. Tenoh, Miss Setsuna is here, do I make here come in?"

"Whatever"

Setsuna wasn't surprised by the scene in front of her, for once she had the ability to remain cool all the time on the other hand she knew that something like this might happened when Haruka finally found about Michiru's new love life.

"Good night Haruka, are you having fun?"

"Do I look amused? What can I do for you?"

"I came to get back Michiru's sunglasses she left them at my house earlier"

"So I guess you know about her new girlfriend"

"Yes"

"Life sucks, you know? Michiru was supposed….. We were supposed…"

"It was your fault, you let her go"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"She was in love with you, I just can't believe you never noticed it, but then all of the sudden you got a girlfriend, she was heartbroken and now she's finally moving on"

Haruka felt worst than ever, if anything of what Setsuna was saying was truth she was the world biggest idiot. "But, but she said she had a Secret Love, I heard it myself"

"What are you saying? She has no secret love, she was in love with you, probably she was talking about you, that's what happens when you spy other people conversations, but anyway the cause is lost, she's gone"

Setsuna left leaving a devastated Haruka, once outside the house Setsuna climbed to her car, "Let's see if you finally do something Haruka, or you're really going to loose her".

Michiru wasn't comfortable. She constantly watched the clock, for some reason she felt that she needed to go back home.

"Aren't you having fun dear?"

"Well. I'll like to leave now"

"Fine, lets go" Alex helped her climb to the car and then they left. "So do you want to go to my apartment?"

"No, take me home please"

"It's early, let's go to my place"

"Please Alex I've got a headache"

"Fine I'll take you home"

"Thank you"

"So tell me what's the deal between you and that Haruka"

"She's my friend; I rent a room in her house"

"Right and you two have never…?"

Michiru clearly understand the question but preferred not to answer. "I don't now what you mean"

"Sure" Michiru had a bad feeling; the atmosphere inside the car was getting heavier. Luckily they arrived to the mansion.

Michiru was really anxious to get inside the house. "Good night then" Alex smile in a way that make Michiru tremble, she couldn't open the electric door. "Open the door please"

"What's the rush?"

"I'm tired. I'll invite you for coffee but I'm exhausted"

Alex lean over to kiss her and Michiru dodge her. "What's wrong babe give me a kiss"

"It's too soon for that we barely know each other"

"Come on, I've took you out for lunch, now for dinner, do you think I wasn't expecting something?" Alex was getting really rude, she placed her hand in Michiru's breast and Michiru began to struggle against her.

"NO"

"Relax, you're going to enjoy it"

Haruka heard Alex car in the driveway and stand up in the dark to pick trough the window, she was still drunk and sadder than ever. She waited a couple of minutes for Michiru to come out but nothing happened. "_They're making out in the car, now my day is done"_

"Stop it, let me out"

"Don't act with me, I now what kind of girls work at the Red Dragonfly, I understand you won't put out for a tip but you're not playing with me, you do this a lot, how else would you be able to live here? Is that Haruka your pimp or what?" Michiru was between horrified and furious, she hit Alex so hard that she let her go, since the car door couldn't get opened, she open up the window and tried to come out.

Haruka keep staring at the car when she noticed something wasn't right, Michiru was opening the window and thrown her purse out, then she seemed to be climbing out.

"Where are you going?" Alex pulled her legs and bring her back to the car, the worst part was that her dress lift and it was now resting on her waistband, Michiru was losing the battle the only thing she could think on doing was shouting.

"Haruka!"

Haruka opened the door from the outside and pulled Alex away from Michiru. She hit Alex in the face, throwing her to the ground.

"Michiru are you ok?"

"Haruka" Michiru hugged Haruka and began sobbing, she had been so scared.

Alex stand up and looked at them. Haruka seem ready to kill her, so she climbed in her car and left.

"It's ok, babe , she's gone". Michiru couldn't stop crying, she cried for what had happened tonight but she also cried because she was tired of suffering, tired of working every night, tired of life. "Don't cry, did she hurt you, Michi answer me". Haruka's voice tremble, she was crying to.

"Haruka I'm so miserable"

"Why? What's wrong?" Michiru looked into her eyes, she couldn't lie any longer.

"I love you, that's what wrong, I love with all my heart I cannot stand life knowing you don't love me and that there's no one that will ever replace you…."

Haruka hold Michiru's hands and stared at her, Michiru was still crying. "Michiru I've loved you the same way since the first moment I saw you, every day I've lived in pain knowing you were only a few steps away from me but you weren't mine, I love you Michiru I've always will"

The full moon was the silent witness of the first love kiss between them, each one couldn't believe life was so good and love so bittersweet, all the pain and sorrows were left in the past .

"I love you Haruka"

"I love you more"

The end?

(So that's all folks, well not really there's an epilogue for this story and I'm already writing a sequel that I plan to call "Unfaithful", so wait a little to hear more from me, I'm really waiting some reviews. Bye bye)


	12. Chapter 11: Epilogue

Disclaimer: It's so sad to write the end of stories , but all good things must come to and end.

How could you?

Epilogue

Michiru open her eyes and found herself in Haruka's arms, she was so happy , last night they had kissed and without really planning they had made love, life was good, nothing could possibly be better than this.

"Morning princess" Haruka smiled at her and Michiru blushed, the pictures of the night before and the contact of her bare skin against Haruka were too intense.

"Hi"

"Oh, so now you're shy"

Michiru blushed even harder. "Oh shut up, I'm hungry."

"Yeah I'm wondering where's the hot chick that usually cooks for me…"

"Haruka" Michiru laugh and they began kissing each other again, then here was a soft knock on the door. "Oh god, that's Shishi, don't answer"

"Come in" Shishi came in with a breakfast service for two. Michiru was really embarrassed.

"Morning, Mister, Miss, where do I put this?"

"Put it on the desk, thank you." Haruka came out of bed and enter the bathroom.

Michiru was curious, how did Shishi knew they were here together? She found her robe and put it on, then she came out of bed and stand next to Shishi, and whisper. "How did you know?"

Shishi not minding the ultra secret tone answer loud and clear. "Oh Miss, I've see this coming a long time ago, besides you're very loud, I'm just surprised she waited this long"

Michiru was now very surprised and so was Haruka that came back from the bathroom

"She, you know Haruka's a she?"

"Of course, who do you think does the laundry? Well I'll go dust the library good morning" And then she left. They both began to laugh .

Michiru sat down in bed holding a toast "I think she knows too much"

Haruka making a dramatic tone replied "Well it's not hard to recognize true love"

"I bet you want something, that didn't sound sincere"

"Oh Michiru you're never pleased"

"Last night I was…"

It will continue…..

(It's sad to say goodbye please let me now what do you think about my story. I hope to began my new story soon , luckily the first chapter of "Unfaithful will be ready in a few days, bye bye)


End file.
